


[NHS] ~ Don't get used to it (Will's PoV)

by Erfascon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NHS, Ravaged Realm RPG (Original)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erfascon/pseuds/Erfascon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[NHS] ~ Don't get used to it (Will's PoV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asukla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[NHS] 02 ~ Don't get used to it (Esthian's PoV)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064177) by [Asukla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/pseuds/Asukla). 



_«Se esci da quella porta, non sprecare il tuo tempo a tornare a casa.»_  
Will aveva sentito talmente tante volte quella frase che se per ogni singola occasione avesse avuto un mattone, avrebbe potuto costruirci casa.  
Non era mai vera, ovviamente, e il motivo è che un figlio scappato di casa sarebbe stato un brutto colpo per Hyennor Dayfire, importante personalità politica di Nova Hill. L'opinione pubblica non se ne sarebbe stata zitta, per una cosa del genere, e per quanto Will sapeva, quella era l'unica cosa che fermava suo padre dal sbatterlo realmente per strada.  
 _Un giorno finisce che veramente non ci torno, e che vada a fanculo quello stronzo._

Will e suo padre litigavano spesso e su svariati argomenti. Mentre Hyennor metteva in discussione letteralmente ogni lato della vita e del carattere di Will, dal modo di vestirsi, alle conoscenze, ai voti scolastici, Will criticava al padre il suo ruolo politico, la conoscenza e la connessione con persone non propriamente per bene, la vendita e l'utilizzo personale di droghe che non erano esattamente la leggera marijuana di Ysaelin. Sarebbe stato corretto dire che suo padre era una delle persone che odiava di più.  
Ma quella piovosa sera l'argomento era uno dei peggiori. Non ci si tornava spesso durante le silenziose cene in famiglia, ma era sempre lì, ad aleggiare come uno spettro sui pensieri di Will.   
Era l'idea che fosse stato suo padre a far sparire sua madre, Enid.   
I mezzi li aveva, e se non li aveva lui, li avevano alcuni suoi amici, e ad alcuni giornalisti che in passato avevano sollevato dubbi sull'improvvisa partenza e sparizione della donna, era stato intimato il silenzio.  
Ovviamente Will non sapeva come mai suoi padre avesse potuto prendere quella decisione, ma nemmeno aveva trovato il tempo, o la voglia, di discolparsi.  
Quella sera, come ogni volta che se ne parlava, il litigio toccava vette ben più alte del solito, e Will aveva preso ed era corso sotto la pioggia. Suo padre non aveva mosso un dito per fermarlo, a parte la vuota minaccia sul non farlo tornare a casa.  
A dirla tutta, quando suo padre gli aveva chiuso la porta alle spalle lasciandolo solo nella fangaiola che era diventato il grande giardino di lusso dopo la pioggia del pomeriggio, gli era quasi parso di vederlo sorridere di soddisfazione.  
Nubi grige e spesse ancora coprivano il cielo, ora che l'imbrunire incedeva rapido, e il ragazzo pensò che il tempo si accordava perfettamente al suo umore.  
L'unica consolazione che al momento riusciva a scontrarsi con la parete di pensieri funesti era il pungente odore di foglie bagnate. Amava l'autunno... era la sua stagione preferita, e quella collegata ai suoi ricordi più felici, per quanto pochi fossero.  
Aveva pensato alla possibilità di arrivare al Nova-Cupcake e di provare a strappare ad Adalyn un appuntamento, ma si rese conto che non era in grado di parlare proprio con nessuno, tanta la rabbia che gli montava dentro e gli ribolliva nello stomaco. Voleva urlare, in realtà. Solamente urlare.   
Ma, chiuso come sempre in sé stesso, sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbe riuscito a farlo.

Superò di corsa l'inferriata di Selva delle Viole, attraversò la strada senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di guardare se vi fossero macchine in arrivo e si infilò in un vicolo. Non sapeva perché lo faceva. Aveva letto da qualche parte, o casualmente in qualche libro scolastico di rara consultazione, che gli animali feriti cercavano posti protetti, così da poter tenere d'occhio solo una direzione mentre si leccavano le ferite. Se solo la rabbia lo avesse lasciato libero di ragionare... solo per un istante, avrebbe fatto in tempo a capire che il sordo grido di dolore che aveva sentito da dietro di sè era proprio il suo, che per due volte di seguito aveva colpito il muro scrostato e sporco con un pugno.  
Invece fu il dolore a risvegliarlo. Imprecò senza ritegno mentre la mano gli sanguinava copiosamente.  
Si osservò la mano cercando di valutare i danni, e imprecò una seconda volta.   
Fu in quel momento che si accorse di non essere da solo.   
Socchiuse gli occhi nel cercare di capire chi lo stesse osservando dall'entrata del vicolo, ormai la sera era praticamente sulla città, e l'entrata del vicolo sembrava per contrasto ancora più luminosa. Il nuovo arrivato era per lui niente più di una sagoma scura... finché non lo mise a fuoco e lo riconobbe.  
 _Che accidenti ci fa qui la pulce? A quest'ora, poi?_

«Che cazzo hai da guardare?»   
Si rese conto di aver quasi ringhiato quella domanda. Sinceramente, non gli interessava di come uscisse. Perché accidenti era lì immobile a fissarlo?  
 _Come se lo giudicasse?_  
«Vuoi andartene?! Moccioso di merda...» concluse con l'ennesima imprecazione sottovoce, mentre estraeva con la mano sana dal giubbotto una vecchia bandana lurida e procedeva ad avvolgerla attorno alla mano ferita... beh, quantomeno ci provò, ma con una mano sola l'operazione era proibitiva.  
 _Che accidenti stava facendo Klepsydumb ancora lì a fissarlo?_  
Gli rivolse un'altra feroce occhiata, sperando di poter restare da solo.   
Sentiva quasi come se fosse colpa del nuovo arrivato, se si era fatto male.   
Solo che, ovviamente, non lo era, e questo lo sapeva perfettamente.   
Era colpa sua. Come parecchie altre cose.  
«Ma non capisci o cosa?» gli chiese con livore mentre il ragazzo gli sfilava di mano la bandana con fin troppa facilità. «Cos- Che cazzo fai?!»  
«Cerco di evitare che tu ti prenda qualche infezione» gli rispose il ragazzino.  
Il tono autoritario che stava mostrando in quel momento era completamente guastato dall'atteggiamento e dalla tono tremante della sua voce, e gli causava uno strano senso di ilarità, che tuttavia non aveva possibilità di smorzare la sua rabbia.  
«Po-posso vedere la mano?»  
 _Sì... mi piacerebbe una mano. Grazie._  
«No.»  
«...Per favore?»  
« _No!_ », ringhiò nuovamente. «Ma che cazzo di lingua parlo, oggi?!» Si lasciò sfuggire un verso che era un lamento e un ringhio allo stesso tempo, mentre nella sua mente si affacciava una certa voglia di pestare il ragazzo. _Com'è che si chiamava? Est... qualcosa?_  
«Voglio... voglio solo aiutare.» Questa poi. Non è che non volesse l'aiuto di Klepsydron... è che non voleva l'aiuto di nessuno. Mai. Si fidava di quattro persone in croce, e di quelle, forse avrebbe accettato l'aiuto da una.  
«Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto», gli rispose duramente.  
«Lo so, lo so! Solo... Posso comunque?» Che accidenti gli stava succedendo? Quell'attimo di masochismo che ti proibisce di capire i segnali? Perché stava continuando a insistere? Voleva solo essere lasciato solo.   
O forse, nemmeno lui sapeva esattamente di cosa avesse bisogno... voleva solo che quella pulce smettesse di parlare.   
Anche se poi sarebbe tornato ad essere da solo.  
E che stava facendo ora?   
Lo osservò attento, ancora quasi scoprendo i denti, mentre Esthian - _Ah, ecco come si chiamava_ \- tirava fuori dallo zaino una bottiglietta d'acqua e... un piccolo set per il primo soccorso?  
Chi accidenti si porta nello zaino un set di primo soccorso?  
«Per favore. È un brutto taglio, quello, e potresti esserti rotto qualcosa. Fammi dare un’occhiata. Poi smetto di starti tra i piedi, giuro!» In altre occasioni avrebbe gioito della notizia... ma quella volta... semplicemente qualcosa era diverso. Qualcuno lo stava aiutando senza che lui chiedesse. Solo Ysa ci riusciva... ma solo perché era molto percettiva riguardo a ciò che non andava.  
«Ma che diavolo ci fai con una scatoletta del pronto soccorso in borsa...?»   
Questa però, era una curiosità che voleva togliersi. Era una cosa quasi... _buffa_.  
«I miei lavorano nel settore farmaceutico. Quando ero più piccolo, era più facile che al posto della merenda si ricordassero di mettermi una di queste, nello zaino. E poi... fa sempre comodo averne una con sé. Non si sa mai cosa può succedere.»  
 _Sul serio? Are you for real?_  
«Oh, Cristo...» gemette Will, esasperato. Beh, ormai erano lì, e non era il caso di tirarsi indietro. In pratica, l'aveva preso per sfinimento... come facevano a volte per vincere gli assedi nel medioevo.   
_Alla faccia sua, Professoressa Jillian. Me le ricordo le cose._  
Si lasciò scivolare a terra, incurante dell'umidità nell'asfalto. Ora che la rabbia si era smorzata, il dolore stava prendendosi la rivincita, e ancora di più lo sentì quando Esthian gli svuotò la bottiglietta d'acqua sulla mano, e lui strinse i denti, non volendo concedere nulla al dolore, né al ragazzo che lo stava curando.  
«È un brutto taglio... Dovresti farti controllare da un medico.» Figuriamoci. Aveva subito ferite peggiori senza vedere uno straccio di dottore, ma soprattutto, senza dire un cazzo a suo padre.  
«Non è niente», rispose, anche se il dolore, che ora si stava mischiando alla tensione per la litigata che stava scemando e alla consapevolezza che probabilmente non avrebbe mai scoperto la verità su sua madre, gli stava strappando qualche lacrima.  
Probabilmente, Esthian se stava accorgendo.  
«Sai cosa stai facendo, almeno?», chiese seccamente e all'improvviso.  
«Sì. Mia sorella Brina si è fratturata una nocca, qualche tempo fa. I miei genitori ne hanno approfittato per fare a tutti una lezione su come si riconosce questo tipo di danno. È piuttosto comune, sai? Anche Brina diede un pugno al muro, quella volta. Che cosa stupida...» Lo guardò con astio. Forse perché sembrava che stesse dandogli dello stupido... o forse perché lui stesso stava riconoscendo la stupidità di ciò che aveva fatto. «Scusami... Non volevo darti dello stupido, comunque. Era un’affermazione generica. Sono sicuro che avevi delle ottime ragioni per colpire quella parete.»  
 _Ah-ah? Tipo?_  
«Riesci a piegare le dita?» Le mosse senza troppa difficoltà, flettendo le dita una ad una. Il medio gli causò una fitta di dolore... il che era ironico, perché era un dito che usava molto spesso per comunicare con gli altri. «Continuo a pensare che dovresti farti vedere da un medico, per sicurezza.»  
Perché accidenti stava continuando a preoccuparsi per lui? Era irritante.   
«Continuo a pensare che dovresti farti i cazzi tuoi, Klepsydumb.»  
«È Klepsydron. E questa cosa di storpiarmi il cognome non è divertente.»  
«Non sono d’accordo.» E tuttavia Esthian continuava a curarlo. Stava dimostrando molta più pazienza di quella che stava dimostrando lui. Lo stava aiutando, lo stava aiutando sinceramente, e lui non riusciva a smettere di... di...   
«Dio solo sa cosa ci trova Ysaelin in te...» Appunto.  
«Siamo amici. Abbiamo parecchi interessi in comune.»  
«Come no...» Sbuffò una mezza risata sprezzante dal naso. «Ti frequenta solo perché le fa comodo qualcuno che la aiuti nello studio. Lo sai che è così.»  
 _Smettila di trattarlo così. Ti sta dimostrando gentilezza._ Ma non riusciva.   
«No, non è vero.» Questa era nuova... qualcosa nel tono, forse. Non pensava che Esthian ne fosse capace, ma lo aveva fatto, aveva mantenuto il suo punto.   
Lo osservò attentamente, come se volesse nuovamente ricominciare a capire quello strano ragazzo. Esthian non parlò per un po', e lo stesso fece lui. Ma smise anche di maltrattarlo, sminuirlo e minacciarlo.  
Improvvisamente Esthian fece qualcosa, ma Will si rese conto di essere troppo stanco e di avere troppi pensieri per la testa, per cercare di capire cosa fosse... ma il dolore scemò rapidamente.   
E poi semplicemente Klepsydron aveva deciso di incespicare all'indietro, così, dal nulla. Quello fu abbastanza divertente, ma non aveva più voglia di prendere in giro una persona che si era dimostrata gentile con lui _nonostante tutto_.  
«Do-dovresti metterci del ghiaccio» balbettò nuovamente Klepsydron. «E prendere un antidolorifico. E tenere la mano a riposo, anche!»  
 _Tze. Magari._  
Portò la mano davanti al viso e la rigirò lentamente davanti agli occhi, esaminando la fasciatura. «È ben fatta» concesse. Il tono voleva essere di gratitudine, ma qualcosa gli disse che non era ciò che Esthian aveva sentito. Lasciò perdere.  
«Non ti ci abituare, però.» Di nuovo il coraggio on-off di Esthian lasciò basito Will, che si limitò a osservarlo curioso. «Uhm... Scherzavo, comunque. Anzi, sai cosa?» Lo osservò porgergli la cassetta del pronto soccorso. «Tienila.»  
La prese, più che altro come meccanica risposta a qualcuno che gli stava porgendo qualcosa.  
«Ma... è tua.» Si sentì smarrito. Gli stava regalando una cosa... senza che dovesse rubarla, senza che dovesse usare i soldi del padre.  
Un regalo era una cosa nuova, per lui.  
«Non preoccuparti, posso prenderne un’altra a casa. Tienila tu quella, davvero. Così, se dovesse servirti qualcosa, avrai tutto sotto mano. Il flacone di disinfettante è ancora mezzo pieno. C’è qualche garza, un rocchetto di cerotto e un paio di antidolorifici. Quelli ce li ho messi io, in realtà, perché mi faccio male di continuo... ma forse non ti interessa.»  
Will alzò lo sguardo per rispondere, ma doveva averci messo qualcosa di troppo, perché Esthian era già all'uscita del vicolo.  
«Ehi. A proposito di oggi...»  
 _Coraggio. Ringrazialo._ Ma le parole gli si bloccarono in gola. Era fiero dei suoi pareri e della sua capacità di esporli, croce e delizia dell'insegnante di dialettica, e il non riuscire a spiccicare parola non era da lui.  
Ciondolò spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.  
Fu Klepsydron stesso a toglierlo dall'impaccio.  
«Tranquillo, potrai dire in giro che la faccia del tuo avversario è ridotta molto peggio della tua mano. Non dirò a nessuno che ha vinto il muro.» Gli sorrise. Aveva un bel sorriso, notò. «La tua reputazione è al sicuro.» _Non è quello il punto. Grazie per..._  
«Bene. Okay...» disse invece, come se volesse chiudere quel ciclo di pensieri.  
«Tieni la mano a riposo», riprese Esthian. «E se puoi, mettici un po’ di ghiaccio.»  
Sospirò, annuendo appena. Mentre si controllava la mano fasciata, rivolse un'ultima occhiata a Esthian, che poi sparì, lasciandolo nuovamente da solo nel vicolo. Più calmo, ma ancora in preda dei suoi pensieri. 

Rientrò a casa solo un ora dopo, quando il cielo decise che la tregua era finita, ma entrò in camera sua dalla finestra, grazie ad un trucchetto che gli consentiva di aprirla dall'esterno. Troppo stanco e confuso per mettersi a letto, si tolse il giubbotto di pelle, gli anfibi, si mise una canna spenta tra le labbra, e si lasciò letteralmente cadere all'indietro, sul materasso.

Quando scese per colazione, la mattina dopo, il Signor Dayfire era intento a leggere il giornale. Non solo non gli chiese dove era stato e com'era rientrato, cose che avrebbero denotato quantomento preoccupazione, ma nemmeno gli rivolse la parola. E a lui la cosa andava benissimo così. Non aveva voglia di parlare con il probabile omicida di sua madre. In silenzio, tornò in camera sua, prese lo zaino, inforcò la sua sgangherata bicicletta che sopportava solo perché tra poco si sarebbe comprato un'altrettanto sgangherata moto, e pedalò alla volta della High School.  
Will amava quella scuola, anche se non si sarebbe detto. La amava come una qualunque attività che gli permettesse di stare lontano da casa. Non solo, li c'erano i suoi amici, Ysa, che era una delle sue persone preferite. Ed era rispettato. Temuto, perfino. Lì era qualcuno.

Entrò nel corridoio principale e lo percorse con calma, i pugni nelle tasche del giubotto, fino alla zona degli armadietti, dove la sua attenzione attirata da Flynn e di un altro paio di ragazzi che conosceva di vista, che ridacchiavano per qualche scherzo tirato ad un nerd o ad un novellino. Quando però qualche istante dopo gli sembrò di udire la voce di Esthian, tornò sui suoi passi, sebbene se la prese con calma, un'elemento vitale della sua facciata da bullo alpha.  
Lo zaino di Esthian era a terra, vuoto dal contenuto, e Damien Flynn stava minacciando di prendergli un libro che il ragazzo sembrava voler difendere con la vita.  
 _Com'era la storia del leone e del topo? Quella di quel tizio greco... vecchio..._  
Avrebbe potuto imporsi su quel segaiolo di Flynn con un paio di parole ben piazzate, o un paio di pugni altrettanto ben piazzati, ma non aveva voglia di menare le mani a quell'ora del mattino. Piano C, gli suggerì il cervello.  
«Oh! Di chi è quel macchinone rosso fiammante parcheggiato in doppia fila?», disse con voce chiara ma tranquilla, rompendo il capannello di gente che stava "godendosi" lo spettacolo. Guardò negli occhi Esthian, come se volesse tranquillizzarlo, ma continuò a parlare a tutti i presenti. «Sicuri che non è di nessuno?» continuò con noncuranza. «Perché il preside è incazzato nero, eh. Penso abbia chiamato il carroattrezzi.» Spostò lo sguardo su Damien Flynn soltanto per godersi la sua faccia che sbiancava. Flynn teneva a quella macchina rossa e lucida così come temeva per l'incazzatura di suo padre se fosse successo qualcosa a quel mezzo nuovo di pacca.  
Il resto del gruppo, senza più niente da vedere, si disperse rapidamente.  
Osservò Esthian raccogliere le sue cose da terra, ma lo strano libro fu la prima cosa messa al sicuro nello zaino. Gli sembrò di averlo già visto da qualche parte.   
Raccolse da terra l'astuccio e lo porse ad Esthian, ma il ragazzo ci mise un po' a notare la cosa. Quando lo fece, scattò in piedi in modo involontariamente goffo.   
Fece per dire qualcosa, ma stavolta Will aveva ritrovato le parole.  
«Non ti ci abituare, Klepsydron», gli disse in modo ironico ricordando la sera precedente. Gli sorrise mentre l'altro si riappropriava dell'astuccio, quindi come se nulla fosse, infilò nuovamente le mani in tasca e ricominciò a percorrere il corridoio, senza accorgersi, o forse senza _voler_ accorgersi, di cosa era cambiato in lui.


End file.
